Sparkle
by Srin
Summary: Jareth returns Sarah to the Underground, claiming that he wants to protect her from imminent danger. But is that really all he wants?
1. Back Down Below

Author's Note: This is my first Labyrinth fanfic, so please don't expect too much. I'll continue it if there's interest...   
  
***  
  
It was quite warm for so late into the fall, and Sarah Williams trudged towards the store in only jeans and a tee shirt. She was studying the grey cement she walked across, and so did not notice the sparkle in the air right away. Did not notice it, in fact, until it fully engulfed her. The sidewalk vanished from beneath her feet, to be replaced a scant second later by solid grey stone. She turned her face up slowly as the glitter dissipated.  
  
"Jareth?" The Goblin King sat up straight on his throne the moment she appeared.   
  
"You will no doubt be wanting to know why I have brought you here, and demanding to be returned immediately. Pray allow me to explain first." Still stunned by her sudden change of whereabouts, Sarah could only nod dumbly.  
  
"Were you to remain Aboveground, you would be dead in the next day. I wish to save you from such a fate, and thus have brought you here."  
  
"You have no power over me!" she bit out, not quite believing that all this was real. She had been in contact with her friends several times after her adventure in the labyrinth, but being back Underground was quite a different story.   
  
"Indeed I do not. If you truly wish to return home, I shall have no choice but to send you back there. Please hear me out first, Sarah. The first time you were in my realm, I reordered time for you. I also have the power to see select portions of the future, and I have seen what will happen to you if you are Aboveground tonight. I had hoped that you would be my guest for the next two days, until the danger is well past." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" He shrugged elegantly.  
  
"I have no proof to offer you beyond the glimpse of your future I received, and I don't think you would enjoy that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is your death, Sarah, and in a quite unpleasant manner. But if you insist," he reached for one of the crystals that hovered in the air near his throne.  
  
"No- wait. Why do you care what happens to me? I thought-"  
  
"That I am your enemy? No, Sarah, I am not. During your prior visit, I was merely living up to your expectations of me. I trust those have now changed?" She nodded slowly.  
"Good. In that case, I hope you will agree to stay here until your home is again safe." Another sluggish nod.   
"Excellent. I had prepared a room for you here in the castle, but you need not stay here if you do not feet comfortable with the idea. I would be equally willing to provide you with some currency and a guide to the Goblin City. There are one or two decent inns..." Sarah shook her head.  
  
"I-I'll stay here."  
  
"Very well. I want you to know that you are a guest here, Sarah, not a prisoner. You are free to roam the castle at your leisure, though I would thank you to keep out of my private apartments. The entrance is marked with my sigil," he indicated the silver pendant at his throat, "You shan't miss it. Your room connects to a bathroom with modern plumbing and a library. If you need anything, you may call me with this." He plucked a crystal out of the air and offered it to her. Sarah hesitated, and he laughed quietly.  
  
"No tricks, Sarah. It is merely the Underground equivalent of what I believe you call a telephone." She flashed a nervous smile and took the ball quickly, as though she were afraid it would burn her. After an ackward moment of silence, Sarah tucked it into a pocket of her jeans.  
  
"What about my family? I'm still living at home, you know." Jareth didn't contest that. Instead, he selected a crystal from the halo overhead and threw it towards a corner. It exploded in a burst of glitter, which cleared to reveal a telephone. The cord disappeared into the stone wall. Sarah stared at it for a long moment without moving.  
  
"Call your parents and tell them you're going somewhere with a friend?" Jareth suggested. Sarah blinked several times and darted to the corner to make the call.  
  
***  
Jareth leaned back in his throne as Sarah dialed the number, letting his eyes trail across her. She had matured significantly since he had last seen her in person, though she still retained a youthful vigor. He had watched her intermittently over the years, though how many it had been exactly he wasn't certain. The precious thing had graduated high school and decided to take a year off before starting college. At least this trip wouldn't take her away from her studies, then.   
  
He had to admit that at least a part of him was happy for the excuse to bring Sarah back to the Underground. That play of hers had perhaps exaggerated things a bit by claiming he was in love with her, but he did have a special fondness for the girl. Woman, now, the Goblin King corrected himself. And he simply would not tolerate her early demise.   
  
Sarah finished her call, jumping just a little when the phone vanished. She walked back toward Jareth, her gait considerably more measured than it had been. He noticed a determination in her eyes and braced himself for whatever was coming. The Goblin King could sometimes see into the future, but his own was closed to him.  
  
"I will stay here, Jareth, if you promise me something." He raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"No tricks, and no peaches."   
  
"Alas, and I had a lovely peach cobbler planned for dessert tonight," he stopped at the steely look in her eye, "I'm joking, Sarah, I'm joking. Seeing as I'm not the villain anymore, I am entitled to a sense of humor beyond nefarious laughter. Do you not agree?"  
  
"I suppose. But I still want a promise." The indignant set of her chin let him know quite clearly that they weren't going anywhere until he acceded to her demand.  
  
"I swear, Sarah, no tricks, and no peaches of any sort without your permission."  
  
"Thank you. Now, where's this room you were talking about?" Jareth smiled expansively and got to his feet, gallantly offering Sarah his arm.  
  
"I shall take you there. Would you like a tour of the castle as well?" She nodded curtly and took the arm.  
  
"That would be nice."   
  
As he led her throughout the castle, Jareth couldn't help but enjoy her presence and her touch upon his arm, even if the circumstances were not ideal. When they got to her room, he released her arm and bowed deeply.  
  
"If you would care to dine with me, I shall be having supper in a few hours. Otherwise, simply let me know when you are hungry and I shall provide a meal for you." She nodded and stepped into the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Despite Jareth's friendliness, Sarah was glad to be alone again so that she could think. She didn't know what to make of it all, but the Goblin King's presence made it difficult for her to concentrate. Now that she was by herself, a dozen new questions hit her. She should have demanded to see his 'proof', should have questioned why he was watching her at all, should have found out how she could return Aboveground if he tried anything funny. Should have found out when he was having dinner so she wasn't late.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's what I have so far. I hope it isn't too terrible. Comments are wonderful! 


	2. Sparkle and Mirrors

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, and took so long, but here it is! I'll try to get the next part out sooner, if there's interest....  
  
***  
  
Jareth yawned, lounging indolently across his throne. The crystals were still in their orbit, but seemed to have become rather more lazy. The Goblin King had called for Hoggle, Ludo, Ambrosius and Didymus, but none of the creatures had arrived yet. While he waited impatiently, Jareth let his mind drift.   
  
Images of Sarah during her first time here, and now, wafted across his consciousness like clouds across a windy sky. He paused for a moment, trying to remember whether he had decided to provide the closet for her or not. That decision had given him something to think about for quite some time. If Sarah was to stay with him for two days, she would need more than the clothes on her back. But he was not familiar with her size, and did not wish to offend her to the point where she demanded to return home. Jareth was well aware of how unhappy he became when his own weight was misjudged.   
  
Had he stopped to consider that Sarah wasn't nearly as vain as he himself, he might not have had such a hard time. But the Goblin King had not carried his thought process that far. After a moment's consideration, he recalled that he had decided to give the clothes a little bit of life so that they could adapt to her form. As an afterthought, he realized that Aboveground clothes did not behave thus and a warning to the girl-Woman, would probably be in order. Before he could act on it, however, Hoggle arrived with the others in tow.   
  
"Ah, Ludo, Didymus, Hedgwort-"  
  
"Hoggle," the dwarf corrected automatically. Jareth waved a hand dismissivly.  
  
"Whatever. You're finally here. Honestly, you shouldn't keep your liege waiting. I've half a mind to tip you all into the Bog of Eternal Stench."   
  
Hoggle muttered something under his breath, but Didymus covered it up with a cough and stepped forward.  
  
"Please do pardon us, your Majesty. We had some difficulty locating the noble Sir Ludo."   
  
Jareth shook his head dismissivly.  
  
"Irrelevant. You're here now. I want you all to go up to the east guest room. Don't ask me why; just go." Ambrosius and Didymus and Ludo scuttled toward the door, but Hoggle paused just a moment to peer at the king.  
  
"And Heddle?" Jareth added.  
  
"Hoggle."  
  
"Whatever. Tell her that I shall be having dinner at five, if she plans on attending."  
  
Hoggle opened and closed his mouth twice before rushing to catch up with the others. The heavy wooden door banged shut behind him and he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Something troubles you, Sir Hoggle?" Didymus queried.   
  
"'E's got some girl up there."  
  
"Sawah?" Ludo asked plaintively.  
  
"Don' be stupid, Ludo. Sarah's Abovegroun' where she's safe. Isn't she?"   
  
***  
  
Jareth watched the motley assortment until they vanished into Sarah's room, then tossed the crystal away to give them some privacy. He pulled a different one out of its orbit and spun it in his hand until it turned into a note concerning the clothing, then sent that off to her room.  
  
A glance at the clock in one corner of the throne room revealed that he did not have overmuch time until dinner. Jareth disappeared in a sparkly poof, reappearing before a full length mirror in elegant garb. After a moment, his reflection raised a hand to his chin and studied the Goblin King.  
  
"Hmm... Not bad, but I would recommend disposing of the riding crop," the reflection remarked, "She won't like it."   
  
Jareth scowled at his visage, which smiled maddeningly in return.  
  
"I want your opinion, not her's." The reflection laughed wickedly.  
  
"Fine, then. You look glorious. I simply /adore/ what you've done with your hair... We match wonderfully, don't you think?"  
  
The Goblin King rolled his eyes and spun away. The reflection snapped back to an accurate portrayal of Jareth, though the cheeky version returned for just a moment when he abandoned the riding crop on his way out. 


	3. More Mirrors

Author's Note: I've decided that more frequent, shorter chapters work better for me than long ones. So here goes...  
  
***  
  
After a heartfelt reunion with her friends, Sarah felt worn out. Didymus and Ambrosius had received a summons from a fox lady in distress and had to leave, and Ludo fell asleep in a corner. Hoggle left eventually too, but not before thoroughly interrogating Sarah about her presence in the Underground. His worries introduced some doubts into Sarah's mind as well, though she tried her best to soothe the little fellow.  
  
She glanced at the clock in a corner of the room and saw that she only had an hour before dinner. Her trust in Jareth's sincerety was wavering, but she decided that the meal could at least give her a chance to find out more. Sarah bathed quickly, then headed for the closet automatically. Jareth had sent a note about the clothes being alive, or something, and she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with the idea. But her jeans and shirt were grubby, and entirely inappropriate for dinner in a castle.   
  
With a deep, anticipatory breath she threw open the wardrobe. Inside was a wide array of clothing, from exquisite ball gowns to simple trousers and shirts, similar to what she had worn on her first visit here. After a moment's gaping, Sarah selected a simple but elegant green gown and got dressed. The clothing adjusted to her shape, giving her a bit of a start, but it wasn't too bad. She located a brush and some makeup by the vanity in the bathroom, and made use of both. Finally, she stepped in front of the full length mirror to survey her appearance.  
  
She gasped when Jareth's reflection suddenly appeared behind her. Sarah whirled around, only to find nothing there. She turned back to the mirror and the figure's laugh.  
  
"Relax, dear girl, I am only a reflection," he told her, in a tone relatively more reassuring than the real Goblin King's.  
  
"But- A reflection? How, if Jareth isn't here?"  
  
"Remember, Sarah, you are in the Underground. Not everything is as it seems. Do not fret, Jareth cannot see you. Now..." She watched the mirror in stunned silence as the reflection paced around her. His hands were clasped behind his back, his expression one of simple appraisal.   
  
She couldn't help but jump when he smoothed out a lock of hair in the mirror. Sure enough, her own tresses reflected the change, but there was still no one behind her. Sarah had to admit that she wasn't entirely comfortable with this perfect likeness of the king, but she let  
him finish his examination.  
  
"There, you look lovely. Off with you now, I'm sure his Royal Highness is waiting." The title was spoken with just the tiniest bit of contempt.   
  
Sarah nodded and started to turn toward the door, then bit her lip. The reflection rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, Jareth neglected to tell you the way to the dining room?" The reflection made a dismissive gesture.  
  
"What a surprise. Here, now, let's see... Ah yes. Go out of your door, turn right, and continue on until you come to a staircase on your left. Head down it, the dining room ought to be directly in front of you. Go on now." The figure wave and grinned at her, an expression of simple playfulness that she had never seen on the real Goblin King's face. Sarah offered her thanks and went out.  
  
Once she was gone, the reflection chuckled to himself.  
  
"Lovely little thing. Good match for Jareth, even if His Royal High And Mightiness won't admit it." And he faded away. 


	4. Filth and Crystal

Author's Note: Here's another one, where we find out a bit more about the threat to Sarah. I upped the rating to PG-13, also, because that threat includes stuff that may be disturbing. And I'm glad you like the reflection, Emmy ;) I don't think I could do a story like this one without at least a little comic relief. And someone to put Jareth in his place when Sarah isn't around.   
  
***  
  
Jareth stood in the center of the dining room, scowling murderously. The room was filthy, and rife with goblins. The long table was broken down the middle and covered in dirty dishes. The corners were filled with refuse that the king either could not or would not identify. And the goblins were oblivious.  
  
True, it wasn't entirely their fault. The dining hall was only present because such things were requisite in a castle; Jareth usually took his meals in the throne room. He hadn't set foot in the hall in gods knew how long. The goblins, apparently, had moved in. A highly polished boot connected with a highly rotund goblin hide as the king strode across the room.  
  
He could have cleaned out the place in moments, but he had a lingering suspicion that the special, albeit weak, magic the goblins possessed when in masse would make the effort in vain. They would only come back while he was in the middle of his dinner with Sarah. And that simply wouldn't do. He heard footsteps outside and swiftly plucked a crystal from nothingness, throwing it at the doors to lock them. Jareth then vanished, reappearing in a cloud of sparkle directly before Sarah.   
  
The girl-Woman, he corrected himself again, caught her breath. She looked lovely, but the immediate problem of a place to eat had the majority of his attention. Never one to show weakness, however, the Goblin King improvised.  
  
"Ahh, Sarah. You have decided to join me for dinner, I take it?" She nodded, perplexed by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Wonderful. It is a warm night outside; I thought that we could take our meal outdoors?" Sarah looked even more skeptical. The only things she'd seen outside of the castle were the Goblin City and the Labyrinth, neither of which were terribly appealing prospects. Feelings of trust were not exactly bursting forth, either, and she did not relish the thought of going anywhere alone with Jareth. The castle, for some reason, offered a sense of security. Even if it was false.   
  
"I think maybe I should just eat in my room..." she began, but the king cut her off.  
  
"Nonsense. I promised you no trickery, Sarah, and I shall make good on my word. There is a balcony with a table for two and dinner prepared, do you want to see it go to waste?"   
  
She hesitated a moment, and he jumped on the chance. They vanished and reappeared on the balcony. While Sarah was getting over her disorientation, Jareth summoned up the table and food. She didn't notice that it hadn't been there all along. The king bowed gallantly and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"There, isn't this lovely?" The view across the Labyrinth took Sarah's breath away, and she just stared for a long moment. The Goblin King laughed.  
  
"Are you enjoying it more from the outside than the inside?" he questioned innocently. Sarah spun her head and glared at him.  
  
"I would enjoy it more from either perspective if I didn't have to worry about you!" she bit out, then gasped as though stunned that she'd actually said it. But Jareth only laughed again.  
  
"You still don't trust me, do you?" he asked lightly. She stared back at him, defiant now.  
  
"Why should I? You gave me no reason the first time I was here, and all you've done now is tell me tales with no basis!" Sarah glared at him, fire in her expression. She looked about ready to demand that he return her home. The Goblin King sighed wearily.  
  
"Can we please eat first, and then I'll give you the proof you seek?"  
  
"Why wait? Show me now." He shook his head.  
  
"You'll have no stomach for food after this, Sarah. But if you insist..."   
  
She did. After her last experience with food in the Underground, she wasn't ready to try again until she had some reassurance. Jareth shook his head, but got to his feet. A crystal came into his hand from nowhere, and he turned it so that she had a better view.  
  
"This is what I saw, Sarah. If it is not enough to convince you, I can take you to watch how it all starts Aboveground. You can't be expected to trust my crystals, I suppose. I shall have to insist on keeping you invisible, however, for your own good."  
  
She nodded and leaned over, staring into the crystal.   
  
Sarah saw herself sitting in a bar with one of her friends and a man. She had seen the fellow at the place before, talked to him a little, but had never gotten his name or told him hers. Now he sat at her side, and each of them had a drink. They were laughing and conversing jovially when Sarah caught sight of the time. She apologized and got up to leave.  
  
She walked out of the bar, and a few moments later the man also got up, making some excuse to the friend, who nodded and drifted off to another group. He waited by the door until Sarah was almost out of sight, then started following her.   
  
He stayed back in the shadows, but drew slowly nearer as she approached home. Right at her door, he leapt out from behind a car and grabbed her, putting a gun to her head. Sarah watched in horror as he forced her into the house, then to the floor.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yes, it's a cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, it is already partly written. 


	5. Magic in the Air

Author's Note: The reflection is back, and I can just picture him in an oversized diaper and wings. You'll see what I mean later...  
  
***  
  
Jareth turned the crystal and the image dissipated.  
  
"I don't think you need to see any more. He would attempt to have his way with you, and when you would not cooperate, he would utilize the weapon. I cannot imagine why your parents are not there to intervene."  
"They had been planning on going out, and Dad said he'd gotten a sitter for Toby so I wouldn't have to stay home again," she explained numbly. A strange flicker came into Jareth's eyes at the mention of her brother. So the parents had learned to give her at least some of the freedom she needed. What a shame it was with such results... He just nodded and went on.  
  
"The following day he will be apprehended by your law enforcement. I believe he attempted the same crime a previous time, but was seen by someone else who offered a description. So my sources Aboveground tell me, anyway."  
  
Sarah could only nod dumbly. Her stomach was churning; Jareth had been right about loosing her appetite.   
  
"Do you believe me now, Sarah, or do you want to go see him for yourself, see the weapon in his coat?" She shook her head vigorously.  
  
"N-no. I know the man, I've talked to him a few times. He always seemed a little bothered, but I never thought..."  
  
"Of course you didn't. That is why I brought you here instead of simply warning you. I didn't expect you to trust me. And I cannot directly intervene in your world unless called upon." He would have liked to wring the slime's neck, but doing it through his Aboveground proxies just wasn't the same thing.   
  
"Th-thank you, Jareth." He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by the thanks, but continued.   
  
"Calm yourself now, you're safe here. I'll send you home tomorrow, after he is safely in, what do you call it, custody?" She nodded weakly.   
  
"There, it's all right, Sarah. You understand now why I was reluctant to show you?" Another nod. "Good. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head. "Very well. I'll have a tray sent up to your room if you should change your mind later."  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll go back there now..." He tossed the crystal away, sending her back to her apartments in the same gesture. Sarah dropped to the bed and sat perfectly still, her expression haunted. The king's reflection appeared in her mirror, clearly concerned.  
  
"Sarah, dear, are you all right? I know that must have been quite a shock..."  
  
"I can't believe it. I had no idea he-he cared so much," she said softly. The reflection quirked a brow.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes! I thought he hated me after I defeated him, and then he goes and saves my life... It didn't really sink in until just now." He nodded, coming around to sit beside her on the mirror-bed.  
  
"Do you mind that he cares?" the reflection asked gently. Sarah stared for a long moment at the spot he would have occupied in this world.  
  
"No, I don't think I do... When he isn't the enemy, I find I almost like him..." The reflection smiled at her.  
  
"So I thought. Get some rest, Sarah, you need it." She nodded and crawled under the covers, still wearing her dress from dinner. Within moments she was fast asleep.   
  
"Well, well, well. I may just get to play match maker after all...." He faded out, only to reappear in the mirror on the balcony. The Goblin King sat hunched over his meal, looking terribly dejected.  
  
The mirror-Jareth clasped his hands behind his back and paced around the reflection of the table, only looking to the real Goblin King after a delay.  
  
"What do you want?" Jareth asked irritably.  
  
"However grudging it is, I must commend you on your handling of the situation." Jareth scowled, convinced that he was being mocked.  
  
"She's traumatized! And now she'll probably hate me because she has to rely on me for safety!"  
  
"I think that's the most astute observation you've ever made about the girl," his reflection remarked. Jareth growled, but the figure in the mirror kept going.  
  
"But she doesn't hate you. She /has/ grown up since last time, you know. She thanked you, didn't she?" The Goblin King was forced to concede to that.  
  
"You see? And what, pray tell, was the alternative? Lie to her? Then, my dear counterpart, you would loose both her trust and her affection."  
  
"Affection?"   
  
"Indeed." And he disappeared into a sudden glittery breeze. Jareth scowled, waving away the sparkly bits that swirled around his head. A faint, tinkling laugh accompanied the wind. Had Jareth known that the same wind had just circled over Sarah in her room, he might have been more interested in it. But as it was, he merely finished his food and went to get started on the task of removing the goblins from the dining hall.   
  
Once Jareth was gone, his reflection reappeared.  
  
"Ah, there's magic in the air tonight! A shame neither of those two can appreciate it. Alas, it only leaves more for me." A beautiful young woman suddenly appeared in the mirror beside him, and the mirror man swept her into his arms.  
  
"Shall we dance?" he asked her jovially as strains of music appeared from some unknown place. 


	6. Arrows

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school and shall remain so for the next two weeks or so, but I'll try to get at least another chapter out in that time. I also added humor as a sub-category for this one, just because I don't think the reflection would let me have it any other way. Thanks for all the reviews, they're really encouraging. :)  
  
***  
  
Jareth's reflection stood in the mirror in the throne room, indignantly throwing things at the actual Jareth.  
  
"Would you wake up, you loon? The love of your life is having terrible nightmares, and you're sitting here snoozing!" he shouted. The Goblin King snored unceremoniously. His reflection's expression turned darker.  
  
"Wake up, Jareth, or I shall come out and take care of it myself, and then what will you do, hmm?"  
  
"Nothing, because you can't come out of there anymore than I can go in," Jareth replied groggily. "Much as I'd like to go stuff a sock in your mouth right now."  
  
"Well, you can't and you won't, and I'll tell you what you will do. You will go up to Sarah's room and wake her because she's having a positively awful dream. And you will comfort her and then you will tell her that you love her and she will tell you that she loves you, and then I will promptly leave because the lovey-doveyness of it all will make me ill."   
  
But the Goblin King had stopped listening right after the part about the awful dream and transported himself to Sarah's chamber. All that remained was a bit of glitter. The reflection smiled to himself and vanished in a similar fashion.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah, wake up!" Jareth shook the whimpering young woman, first gently and then with a little more vigor. She finally came to, and varying expressions of shock, anger, and pleasure flitted across her face before she settled on a look of relief.  
  
"Sarah, what happened? My reflection said you were having a nightmare?" She nodded, freeing herself from his hands and leaning back against the headboard. Jareth couldn't help but notice that her disheveled state make her appear even more endearing; Sarah couldn't help but admit to herself that his nearness did nothing to slow her racing heartbeat.  
  
"Yes, I was running through the Labyrinth," Jareth winced, "And away from the man in the bar. He was chasing me, and then I fell into an oubliette..." she trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can go back to bed now, you don't need to stay with me. I should try to get some more sleep..." The Goblin King nodded and got up,  
  
"If you are certain that you're all right..."  
  
"Yes. Thank you." He walked away, pausing only for a moment at the doorway. Sarah was already asleep again, a small tendril of hair across her face. He considered going back to brush it away but thought better of it. As soon as he was gone, the reflection reappeared in Sarah's mirror.  
  
He wore what looked like an oversized, though not indecent, diaper. A golden bow was in his right hand, and a quiver of heart-tipped arrows was slung over his shoulder. He scowled at first the bed, then the door.   
  
"Now if he had only listened to my instructions... but, alas, he only values my taste in clothing." The reflection shook his head and sighed dramatically, then nocked an arrow and raised the bow. The tip of the arrow projected from the mirror, and shot out through it as soon as it was released.   
  
The reflection repeated the process in the throne room, where Jareth was already sound asleep. While Jareth did have a bedroom, (a canopy bed was as requisite in a castle as a dining hall,) he nearly always slept on his throne.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, and of course goblins, I present to you the lesser known twin of Cupid's bow and arrow," the reflection remarked in an altogether too good impression of an Aboveground talk show host.  
  
"Unlike their more famous counterpart, these arrows bring out the truth of a person's feelings rather than just love. Ought to have some interesting results come morning..." He laughed wickedly, then stopped abruptly when an insomniac goblin wandered in and stared at him.  
  
"Yes, did you want something? Are you staring at my outfit? You are, aren't you?" The goblin just peered at him, confused by the sight of one goblin king on the throne and one in the mirror. The reflection snorted unregally and vanished. Had anyone been looking in on Sarah, he or she might have spotted the stream of sparkle that passed over her. Simultaneously, another one drifted across the goblin king.   
  
The insomniac goblin looked around, stuck his tongue out at Jareth, and went to sleep with a feeling of immense triumph. It wasn't every day you could rebel against your king without a trip to the bog of eternal stench.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: By the way, nocking is that thing where you set an arrow in the bow. At least that's what my gym teacher claimed when we were doing archery. I'm not sure if that's actually how you spell it. 


	7. Do You Swear To Wear The Truth, And Noth...

Author's Note: When the reflection refers to Morpheus, he means the Greek god of dreams rather than the Matrix character. They're both very cool, but I just can't see Jareth in those sun glasses.  
  
***  
  
Sarah slowly faded into consciousness and stretched luxuriantly. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that her rumpled dinner dress had been replaced by a simple but pretty nightgown. She wasn't quite awake enough to question the garment's origin, and it was just as well that Jareth's reflection appeared when he did. Had she taken to wondering, things might have turned ugly shortly.  
  
"Good morning Sarah! I trust you slept well?" the mirror king exclaimed jovially.   
  
"Well enough, I suppose, though I had a terrible dream..." the reflection nodded.  
  
"Yes, I noticed, and sent Jareth up to wake you. If he has a few mild bruises this morning, they are the result of his reluctance to wake." He didn't mention his other nocturnal activities.  
  
"You hit him?" Sarah asked bluntly. The reflection took a moment to decide whether the question was the result of his arrow or merely her normal temperament.  
  
"I threw one shoe, three crystals, one cuff link, and two hair pins at him." A wicked smile crossed his face at the thought of how he had originally acquired those hair pins, but was swiftly wiped away.  
  
"Regardless, our aspiring Morpheus ought to be taking care of your breakfast at this very moment. Go ahead and keep him waiting as long as you like; a hot bath has been drawn for you, and a lovely robe is hanging near it."  
  
"I hope it's not too revealing," Sarah remarked, then looked shocked at having said so aloud. The reflection smiled to himself and shook his head as he faded out. Sarah frowned, but padded into the bathroom and slipped into the heated water.   
  
She had to admit that Jareth's presence last night had been comforting, and she almost regretted having sent him off. That thought surprised her, but after a moment's consideration she realized that it was indeed the truth.   
  
In fact, three little words tried to force themselves past her lips of their own volition, but she laughed instead and sank below the bubbles. She wasn't going to admit to that, even if deep down inside she knew it was true, too.  
  
***  
  
Jareth stood in the center of the dining hall, trying to make up his mind as to how to deal with it all. Something had possessed him to let his reflection supervise the decorating of the newly cleaned hall, and the place now looked like some sort of Greek villa. There were even columns along the walls, and several cherubs winging their way across the ceiling. The Goblin King wasn't certain if he wanted to know whether the latter were real or not.  
  
He would have liked to have a small, intimate breakfast on the balcony, but someone had transferred all the goblins there during the night, and Jareth had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the culprit. He had no idea of the reason, however. He did have this strange urge to confess undying love to Sarah, which came coupled with an urge to send himself to the nearest Aboveground mental hospital.  
  
Undying love to Sarah indeed! Yes, he was fond of the girl-woman, but love? Yes, a little voice insisted. He took a moment to ponder it and realized that it was true, then quickly squelched the thought. It was simply unthinkable. The Goblin King did not fall in love. Something must have gotten into his food, or perhaps he had hit his head in the night. Deep down inside he knew it was neither, but even an arrow of truth couldn't instantly bypass dozens of layers of pure Jareth-brand stubbornness.   
  
While he was debating the status of the dining hall, his reflection appeared in one of the dozens of mirrors that had also found their way into the hall. Jareth didn't notice it at first, but the reflection remedied that by tossing a heart shaped napkin ring at him. The Goblin King turned with a start, caught the ring, and scowled.  
  
"You! You did this!" As he spoke, he peered at the napkin ring in slight confusion. As soon as the romantic significance of a heart registered in his mind, an image of Sarah joined it. He shook his head and resumed glaring at the reflection.  
  
"Well, of course I did. You know you like it." Jareth opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn't. He did like it, for some obscene reason.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"But nothing." The reflection had added a pair of feathery white wings to his oversized diaper, though the bow and arrows were gone now. The Goblin King suddenly noticed the discrepancy between his clothing and his reflection's, and gaped.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Jareth demanded, shocked.  
  
"What are /you/ wearing?" the reflection retorted. Jareth was even more livid when he glanced down and found himself devoid of all clothing. That had not been the case a moment ago.  
  
"Nothing, apparently," the reflection remarked with a wicked grin, and disappeared. At that moment, the door opened and Sarah stepped inside.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well, now, there's a mental picture.... And to think, they're both going to be telling the truth, whether they like it or not.... 


	8. Napkins and Bunny Slippers

Author's Note: Just a shortish chapter, but it's something. Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! :) I think we're heading vaguely in the direction of a conclusion, though one can never be certain with these characters. And I'm not sure I want to give up the reflection just yet....   
  
***  
  
Jareth turned white, then red. He threw the heart shaped napkin ring at the mirror, shattering it, and reached for something, anything, to remedy his nudity. In his panic, the idea of magic flitted out of his mind. The first thing his hand found was a bright red napkin. He swiftly unfolded it and wrapped it around his waist like a loin cloth.  
  
Sarah was momentarily distracted by the decorations in the hall, but her attention turned to Jareth soon enough. Unlike her host, she was fully garbed in a simple white dress, sumptuous red robe, and bunny slippers. The slippers had confused her enormously, but she didn't want to walk on the cold stone barefoot, and no other footwear was to be found. The bunnies were pink, with heart shaped noses.  
  
"You're wearing bunny slippers," Jareth remarked in feigned nonchalance, coupled with the futile hope that she wouldn't comment on his own unusual apparel.  
  
"You're wearing a...." Sarah paused and blinked. "A napkin?"  
  
"Yes. Does that bother you?" Sarah took a moment to answer.  
  
"I guess not. At least I finally get to see you without gloves. And you've got a nice chest." The moment the words were out of her mouth, she turned white as a sheet and clamped a hand over her face. Jareth blinked.   
  
"Really. Well, thank you. I think." There was an extended ackward silence.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you wearing a napkin?" He started to say something about it being a new fashion trend, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"My reflection took away my clothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you wearing bunny slippers?" The Goblin King countered.  
  
"Because I wasn't provided with anything else to put on my feet."  
  
"I assure you, Sarah, I am not responsible for /those/."  
  
"So you weren't going to give me any shoes?"  
  
"Blame my reflection. I would be perfectly happy to trade apparel with you."  
  
"You want my dress?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of you in a napkin." It was Jareth's turn to look shocked; his expression was clearly one of 'Please tell me I did not just say that.' Sarah, on the other hand, appeared quite amused.  
  
"Would you really?" she asked, grinning. Jareth started to object, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"I have no idea what possessed me to say so, but yes." A wicked and all too familiar laugh echoed through the room, but the Goblin King's reflection was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea for you to go put some clothes on, and for me to have breakfast in my room. Because I'm feeling strangely possessed, too."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. Sarah?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They exited through different doors, and neither realized what they had just said until they were halfway to their respective destinations. Upon the revelation, however, they spun simultaneously toward the directions they had come, as though seeing one another through all the walls. A sparkly breeze swirled through.  
  
"Finally, we're getting somewhere," the reflection remarked to himself, smiling. 


	9. Interlude in an Alcove

Author's Note: I'm trying to figure out a good way to end this, but in the meanwhile here's a very brief little bit.   
  
***  
  
About an hour later, both Jareth and Sarah found a bright, glimmering trail leading out of their respective rooms. Both followed the trail to a small, candlelit alcove. Both looked stunned and slightly embarrassed upon spying the other. Jareth was now fully clothed, and Sarah had changed into a tee shirt and jeans. The thirteen hour clock across the hall read 12.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Jareth."   
  
"Did you have a...?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"And you...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sarah, before, did I say...?"  
  
"Yes. I did, too."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yes. Did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was an extended ackward silence. Neither seemed to have any idea what to say. Neither could comprehend why they didn't seem terribly surprised by the revelation. Sarah felt as though something she had known all along but never admitted had finally come out. Only that something was Jareth's feelings, not her own. She was very confused, and had a notion that the reflection knew something. Which was precisely why the reflection had failed to appear.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"When will it be safe for me to go home?" The Goblin King glanced at the clock for a moment before answering.  
  
"In about an hour. Do you still want to go home?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'll see you in about an hour, then." She nodded curtly and followed the still sparkling trail back to her room. Jareth did the same.   
  
"Must I do *everything?*" Jareth's reflection demanded irately. He was still garbed in the diaper.  
  
"So it seems," replied the figure appearing in the opposing mirror. She was young and pretty and smirked in a perfectly terrible way.  
  
"I suppose I should get to it, then."  
  
"I suppose you should. Darling?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could get Jareth in that napkin again for me? Perhaps put the picture on a postcard or something?"  
  
"I don't think that will help my objective very much."  
  
"What is your objective, pray?"  
  
"To get that idiotic counterpart of mine happily settled with the lovely damsel so that I can finally have some say around here. Aren't the drapes in the tower absolutely awful?"  
  
"Dreadful, darling." Somehow, Jareth's reflection crossed to the woman's mirror and studied her a moment.   
  
"My dear, I do believe you're mocking me. Isn't that *my* job this time?"   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I see the reflection as Jareth's inner interior decorator and fashion consultant in addition to a really fun character. Maybe it's just me.... 


	10. Peachy

Author's Note: Still not quite done, but it's another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The hour passed. Sarah had changed back into the clothes she had arrived in, and stood in the throne room fidgeting. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo had come by to bid her farewell, but the group was gone now. Jareth's reflection had not yet appeared, either. She was almost glad; the relative peace was good for trying to sort out her conflicting emotions.  
  
Conflicting was an understatement. They were waging an all out war, with no cease fire in sight. Part of her wanted nothing more than to stay in the Underground, with Jareth, for the rest of her days. The rest of her demanded to go home to her family and her life. She had been accepted to a good college for next year, and had a bright future.   
  
But Sarah was also in love with Jareth. Though she did not know why, she did have to admit the truth. And he, apparently, loved her back. That complicated matters considerably.   
  
In the hall outside, Jareth was having a similar dilemma. He loved Sarah and wanted her to stay with him, but he also didn't want to keep her from her life Aboveground. He was torn.  
  
In the mirror, Jareth's reflection was grumbling over both of their idiocy. He changed into his diaper, donned his bow, collected his arrows, and appeared in the throne room just as Jareth entered. Neither noticed him, at first.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah. Excellent. Do you want to stay here, then?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I see. Would you like some time to think it over?"  
  
"That might help."  
  
"How about another hour?"  
  
"Peachy." She cringed the moment the word was out of her mouth, but did not take it back. Jareth nodded curtly and turned to go. Sarah did the same. Jareth's reflection decided that this was the appropriate moment to step in.  
  
"You're both daft fools, you know," he remarked. They simultaneously spun on their heels and glared at the mirror.  
  
"You!"   
  
"See, you're perfect for each other. You're even speaking together." He vanished right before one of Jareth's crystals made contact with and shattered the mirror. The reflection reappeared in another one.  
  
"Honestly. I've gone through all this trouble, and now you won't even cooperate the tiniest little bit. Don't you think you owe me that for all I've done? Honestly, Jareth, I've been dressing you since we were both in diapers."  
  
"Haven't made that much progress, have you?" Jareth remarked dryly. Sarah stifled a snicker. The reflection went on as though he hadn't heard.  
  
"And I'm not even doing this for myself!" The reflection of the woman appeared in another mirror momentarily.  
  
"Not entirely, anyway," she remarked.  
  
"Who are you?" Jareth and Sarah demanded.  
  
"Oh, hush, you. A better decorated castle will make them happier, too," the reflection retorted.   
  
"Are you insulting my taste?" The Goblin King questioned testily.  
  
"I'm a friend," the woman replied.   
  
"Your decorating taste? Certainly I am. Granted, your taste in women isn't bad, though mine is better," the reflection responded.  
  
"Are you a reflection too?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I ought to break all the mirrors in the bloody castle..." Jareth began.  
  
"A reflection of something, anyway," the woman agreed.  
  
"Do you really want seven years of bad luck, Jareth?" the reflection inquired, twiddling an arrow between his fingers.   
  
"And you know him?" Sarah jerked a thumb toward the reflection.  
  
"If it means getting some peace around here," The Goblin King retorted.  
  
"Know would be one word for it, yes. He's lovable, certainly, but he *is* at least in part Jareth. I'm sure you understand," the woman told Sarah.  
  
"At least you finally admitted that you're in love with one another," the reflection pointed out. That stopped the conversation dead. 


	11. Sparkle

Author's Note: We're nearly done! This is basically the last chapter, I think, though there will likely be an epilogue. We find out the identity of the woman in the mirror, and Jareth and Sarah finally see the light.   
  
***  
  
"Now, before you start hurling things at me and making an awful mess, hear me out. You have both been acting like fools. All I did was push you to admit the truth."  
  
"And force Jareth into a napkin," the woman in the mirror remarked.  
  
"Well, I did owe you a favor, darling." Jareth's eyes shot daggers. Sarah looked amused.  
  
"Before I tear him to pieces, I'd like to know something," the Goblin King began, turning to peer at the woman in the mirror.  
  
"Yes?" both reflections chimed in unison.  
  
"Who are you? You certainly aren't a reflection of anyone in the castle, and I've never seen you before." The woman smirked.  
  
"You'd probably enjoy a terribly romantic story about Jareth's long lost sister or the former Goblin Queen or something of the sort, but I'm afraid I must disappoint. I'm what you would have been had your genetic die bounced differently. You haven't seen me before because, frankly, I prefer your reflection's company." The Goblin King blinked, momentarily confused. Sarah caught on a little quicker.  
  
"You're Jareth's feminine side?" The woman nodded.  
  
"In essence, yes." The Goblin King looked vaguely disgusted.  
  
"I'm quite certain that if I were female, I would have considerably m-" Sarah clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Jareth, just don't. I think I'd better stay here or you'll get yourself killed. By your almost-self." The Goblin King's face lit up and he pried her hand away from his face, though he did hold on to it.  
  
"Does that mean you'll stay?" Sarah's face clouded with indecision. The reflection cut in before she had to respond.  
  
"In this case, my dears, you *can* have your cake and eat it too, you know." Jareth's feminine side snorted at his choice of phrases but said nothing. The Goblin King and Sarah peered at the reflection.  
  
"What?" they demanded in unison.  
  
"I really *do* have to do everything around here, don't I? Jareth, did you have to exert any effort at all to bring Sarah here?"   
  
"No, not really..."  
  
"And will you need to in order to send her back?"  
  
"Nothing more than a flick of the wrist. And considerable emotional trauma..." Sarah looked touched, but the reflection soldiered on.   
  
"Then there is no problem at all. Very nearly everyone has their home and their day job in separate locations. I see no reason Sarah cannot continue her life Aboveground while residing here." A light bulb appeared above Jareth's head and blinked on. He swatted it away and turned to Sarah.  
  
"Would you be willing?"  
  
"My parents would have a fit..." The Goblin King's face fell.  
  
"But they'll just have to deal with it." She threw her arms about Jareth's neck and kissed him square on the lips. The reflection looked smug, though that expression fled swiftly when Jareth's feminine side knocked him over and mirrored Sarah's actions. A sparkly tide swam through the room. Jareth's light bulb overheated and exploded. 


	12. Epilogue: Credits Roll

Author's Note: Well, here it is at last. The end! Enjoy! By the way, I don't know that there will be a sequel, but one never knows. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! Whee!!  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
  
***  
  
Sarah reached up to adjust the rear view mirror of her car. The vehicle had been a gift from Jareth, and as such, was not a normal car. It never needed gas or oil or any other maintenance, and very nearly drove itself. But the rear view still got out of joint somehow.   
She dropped her had just as the light turned green. It was early morning, and the road was nearly deserted as Sarah sped toward the theater. Opening night of the new play was tonight, and rehearsals started at dawn. She was nearly there when the rear view shimmered, and Jareth's reflection appeared. Sarah swerved to the side of the road and scowled.  
"How many times have I told you not to do that while I'm driving?" she demanded. The reflection looked innocent.  
"Sorry. But these new carpet samples just came in, and Jareth is being absolutely intolerable. I wanted your opinion. It's for your bedroom." Sarah sighed.  
"Let's see it." The reflection beamed and held up the two samples. One was a soft, dark green. The other was wine red. Sarah studied them, tapping her finger on her chin.  
"The red one."  
"That's what I thought, too. Thank you!" He vanished, and Sarah got back on the road.   
After the play, which Jareth and all her friends attended, Sarah went home to the Underground. The Goblin King smiled warmly.  
"You were wonderful, darling," he told her. Sarah grinned.  
"Thanks. I think your reflection put new carpeting in our bedroom..."  
"Well, then we had best go take a look at it!" Jareth scooped her up in his arms and off they went. The reflection appeared briefly in the mirror once they were gone. He smirked to himself and took a moment to quote a famous Aboveground bard.  
"'We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call.  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.'"  
And he, too, vanished in a sparkling swirl.  
"Credits roll, closing music plays, the end. At least until the sequel," quipped Jareth's feminine side.   
  
THE END  
(really.) 


End file.
